


Take you home

by miraclealigner83



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, homeless! tyler, rich! josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclealigner83/pseuds/miraclealigner83
Summary: Tyler is living on the streets and is really scared. Josh is a very nice guy.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that just randomly came to my mind one day and I decided to write it down. I hope it doesn't suck that much. Also, english is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes (and I'll probably make a lot lol) but try doing it nicely.

It was starting to get really cold, the thing Tyler was fearing the most since he started living on the streets. Well, he wouldn't call it living. More like surviving. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall on the street he made his home a few months ago. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he tugged the oversized hoodie he was wearing over them, hoping he would feel warmer. He didn't.

Poeple were passing him, not really paying any attention to a skinny, small guy shivering on the street. No one had the time to do so, everyone was in a rush, trying to get to work on time. Every once in a while Tyler tried muttering a quiet "Could you spare a dollar please?" but it rarely ever worked. When it did Tyler usually bought some food and water. The only things he managed to get before his parents kicked him out of the house were his wallet, and a toothbrush which he had in his backpack along with a spare shirt for sleeping as he was spending the night at a friend's place the night prior to that. The toothbrush wasn't that useful without a toothpaste but he still managed to somehow brush his teeth and wash up a little in the public toilets of a local mall.

He started wondering how long was he going to last in this weather, wearing nothing but his ripped skinny jeans, worn out hoodie and torn sneakers. Was he gonna make it to his nineteenth birthday that were in two months? Probably not. He tried curling up on himself a bit more but soon realized it was impossible. He knew he needed at least a few coins to be able to eat something so he took his plastic cup from the ground and held it in front of him, asking and begging for anything that people could spare. He hated doing this, it was humiliating and degrading and almost never paid off, but he needed it to survive. He tried ignoring the disgusted faces and slurs thrown at him and at the end of the day, he had a total of three dollars and seventy three cents in his cup. He curled up in a ball again, trying not to let the tears that had formed in his eyes spill. It was even colder than in the morning and it was getting dark. He hated the nights on the streets. He couldn't sleep and when he did, he had terrible nightmares, so he mostly spent the nights awake and scared for his life. He lied on his side and just when he was about to lose it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked and Tyler was sure that this was the most calming and caring voice he had ever heard. He looked up to find a young man crouched above him, staring at him worriedly. His hair was dyed an ocean blue colour and his eyes were a dark shade of brown and Tyler whished he would be as warm as those eyes looked. Upon seeing Tyler's face the guy frowned a little and suddenly it was clear to Tyler that after finding out he was just another homeless kid begging for money, the guy would just walk away like everyone. Only it didn't happen.

"Here, take this. It should pay for some motel and food for a week or two, so you can get your stuff together." the guy said in his heavenly voice that made Tyler feel safe, oh so safe, and smiled, handing him a stack of money. Tyler accepted it nervously, waiting for the guy to snatch it back and start laughing at him for being so naive, but before Tyler could say anything, the mysterious beauty dissapeard around the corner, leaving him to wonder about what just happend.

He quickly got up and put the money in his backpack looking forward to a night spent in a warm bed and a shower. Little did he know that a small group of people watched the whole encounter from the other side of the otherwise empty street and when he started making his way down, he felt someone grab him from behind and before he could react he was being pushed to the ground by a group of man. They held him down and one of them covered his mouth to muffle his screams for help.

"Today is your lucky day, isn't it you scum?" one of them said, laughing as he kicked him in the ribs. Tyler was shaking, tears streaming down his face as another punch was delivered to his face and stomach. He could do nothing but cry as one of them took the money from his backpack and the others were kicking him and hitting him wherever they could reach. When they were finished with him, he was a shaking bloody mess on the ground and was in so much pain he couldn't even speak.

"Believe me, it is your lucky day, otherwise you'd be dead." one of them spat as they walked off, leaving him to cry on the ground.

He couldn't move due to the incredible pain he was feeling, so he just stayed there on the cold ground, crying himself to sleep as rain started to fall down on him.

... 

Josh decided to go for a run in the morning, feeling good about helping the homeless kid the day before. He was in a great mood, as he started making his way downtown. The air smelled nice after the heavy storm last night and he felt amazing. After a while, he realized he got to the exact same spot where he met the poor boy yesterday and as he got closer, he saw a figure laying in a puddle of water unmovingly. He slowly aproached them and to his horror it proved to be the boy from yesterday. Josh felt angry. Did he spent the money on drugs? He should have known better than to give so much money to random kids with doe eyes on the streets.

"Hey" he yelled as he poked the guy's side "didn't I give you enough money yesterday? What the heck did you s-" he quickly stopped himself as the boy lifted his head slowly, showing his bruised face and tear stained cheeks. He looked miserable, and Josh's heart broke a little. Just as he was about to speak again, the boy flinched and tried to get away.

"I-I am r-really sorry. I w-wanted to g-g-get a room s-somewhere, but t-those guys took t-the money and, and h-hit me and I-I'm really s-sorry. P-please don't hurt m-me. I'm s-sorry" the small boy stuttered out and Josh felt incredible anger rise inside him towards the ones ho did this to him. He had never seen anyone look more scared. How could someone be so cruel and hurt a defenseless, homeless kid because of money? He didn't even think about it twice and offered his hand to the boy.

"Get up" he said, it came out harsh and he mentaly slapped himself when the boy flinched once again. He wasn't mad at him, but the anger in his voice was still evident.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, you don't have to be scared" he murmured softly, as he looked into his beautiful doe eyes. The boy took his hand hesitantly and Josh pulled him to his feet, only to witness him fall back down with a loud shriek as he put weight on his left foot. It wasn't fractured, but it still hurt badly from all the kicking and punching. Josh sighed sadly at the sight of the guy, clutching his foot and scooped him up in his arms, learning a surprised sqeak from the small beauty.

"Do I need to get you to the hospital?" Josh asked and the boy just shook his head slowly. Josh nodded and started walking towards his apartment.

"What is your name?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Tyler" came the simple answer from the boy. Josh thought the name suited him well.

"I am Josh. I am taking you home"


	2. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys, any feedback is higly appreciated!

Tyler's head was spinning, everything seemed out of place. His eyelids felt too heavy and when he finally managed to open his eyes all he saw was blue. Blue ceiling above his head, reminding jim og the ocean and calming him in a way he hasn't experienced before. Blue sheets enveloping his body in warmth he hasn't felt in months. And finally blue hair. Beautiful blue hair that looked soft. Beautiful blue heair that he was sure he saw before. Blue hair that felt safe in a way. And that's when he rememberd. The street. Cold. Wet. Painful. And a kind stranger giving him money. Oh how disappointed he was prbably feeling right now, having lost so much money due to Tyler's stupidity and inability to protect himself. He couldn't even imagine how long it would take to earn so much money, and he lost it because he wasn't able to fight. Josh must hate him. The trail of his toughts was interrupted by a sweet voice, reminding Tyler of honey and the candles his mom used to light when he was a child. Home.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked tucking the blankets a little bit more around Tyler to make sure he was warm enough and giving him a gentle smile.

"I-I am fine" Tyler responded not even thanking Josh for treating him so well. He was still too scared to say anything else than what he has been asked.

"I am sorry but I had to take your clothes of, it was soaking wet and would probably make you ill, I gave you mine though." Josh said nervously and only then Tyler realised that he was wearing a pair of clean and fresh sweatpants and a long sleeved, soft t-shirt.

"T-thanks" Tyler managed to choke out looking down on his lap.

"I should p-probably leave, y-you"ve do-done enough for m-me."

"I am not letting you go outside alone on your own again, it was my faut what happend to you. I gave you a lot of money not considering what could happen to you if anyone saw. I am so very sorry Tyler." and Tyler felt tears welling up in his eyes again. Josh felt responsible for what happend to him? For Tyler's own stupidity? He couldn't hold back as he felt the tears spill and run down his cheeks, burning hot.

"Why are you crying, little one? There's nothing to be scared of now, don't cry, please" Josh begged, confused by the other ones silent sobs.

" You s-shouldn't feel re-responsible f-for this, none o-of it w-was your fa-fault. Y-you did a l-lot for me-e." Tyler's voice broke on the last word and Josh has had enough of the suffering the small boys had to go through.

"Stop it, please, you did nothing wrong, I swear" Josh said as he carefully caressed the brunette's cheek.

"Do you want to take a bath? I'll make you something to eat while you're bathing" and only then Tyler realised that he was really hungry. He hasn't eaten in a while and his stomach churned.

"I take that as a yes" Josh said, smiling.

" Can you stand on your own, or do you want me to carry you?" He asked, stretching his hand out for Tyler to take. Tyler thought for a few seconds only now realizing that the pain was still very much relevant. He took Josh's hand carefully and once Josh pulled him up to his feet he leaned on him, putting pretty much all his weight on Josh's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, as he lead Tyler to the bathroom slowly, setting him on the edge of the tub while hi filled it with warm water.

"I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything, just shout" he said, showing Tyler where the clean towels were and after Tyler nodded to the questin if he's alright with getting in the tub by himself.

Tyler laid in the bath for a good twenty minutes, scrubing himslef clean. He felt amazing for he hasn't been able to do this properly for such a long time. Josh seemed really nice but he still had a weird feeling. What if Josh wanted something in return? He coudln't handle being used like that again. The more he thought about it, the worse it was getting. He couldn't breathe, couldn't lift himself from the tub. He was kicking his legs desperatly as if it could help him somehow. Why coudln't he get breathe? His had wasn't under water. He tried screaming, but he couldn't make a sound. That's when he felt a strong pair of arms pulling his tiny body out of the tub and holding him close.

"Shh, you're okay Ty, just breathe with me" Josh said while taking on of Tyler's hands and placing it on his chest so he could feel his heartbeat.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise, I promise" Josh repeated, his head buried in Tyler's fluffy brown hair.

" You're safe, I swear that you're safe honey" he repeated and Tyler finally started calming down, for whatever reason he believed Josh, the feeling of Josh's warm body pressed against his cold one made him feel something he hasn't experienced before. There was something about Josh he couldn't quite put his finger on that was just unbelievably grounding and soothing. So after a few minutes of being rocked in Josh's arms he managed to choke out a quiet "I'm okay now." Josh realeased him from his hold and Tyler tried not to let him know that it made him feel cold and lost again. He dressed himself as quickly as his beaten up body allowed and let Josh lead him to the kitchen. Tyler felt stupid for only now realizing that the apartment he found himself in surely didn't belong to an average person. This couldn't be cheap. Just the kitchen was so big that a normal house could fit in it and everything looked expensive and luxurious. Josh carefully sat him down at the kitchen table bringing him a plate of eggs, bacon and baked beans and Tyler's mouth wattered. He hadn't had a proper meal in months.So before Josh could say anything, Tyler was digging into the foot, stuffing his mouth full. After a few moments he lifted his head and smiled at Josh, with his mouth full of food and Josh was sure he has never seen anything so cute, feeling a strong urge to take the small boy in his arms and hug him for the rest of his days. This boy, only appearing in Josh's life yesterday, was going to be the death of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is quite short, but I just work in a strange way when everything just comes to me at like a second, and once I write it down, anything that wasn't part of the idea doesn't seem right to write at the moment. Hope you guys get it. I'll try to post again soon ♥


	3. Getting used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finally back again with another chapter. I am really busy during the summer, so forgive me if it takes too long.

Tyler has been living with Josh for a few days now and to say it wasn't a struggle would be a complete lie. He was scared of every loud noise he heard and spent most of his time hiding in his room, feeling guilty about staying with Josh. How could he ever repay him? He couldn't. Everything felt like a ticking bomb to him. How long would it take for Josh to get bored and kick him out? He didn't want to go back again. 

He was currently sat in his bad, wrapped tightly in a blanket, trying not to think about this stuff so much. But his anxiety just wouldn't let him be. Josh wasn't at home at the moment, but usually tried to stay home as much as he could. He ran a company with his father, making music instruments, so he didn't really need to be at work that much and usually worked from home on his laptot. He had an important meeting today though, so Tyler was left alone in the huge apartment, scared out of his mind that someone could break in and hurt him again. What if they found him? Would they make him go back to that place? He didn't want to. He couldn't. He would die there. His dreadful thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming at the other side of the flat, making Tyler panic instantly. He quickly scrambled off the bed and hid underneath it. Josh was only away for a short time, so it couldn't be him. He clamped both his hands over his mouth to prevent his sobs and whines from escaping. His panic increased when he heard footsteps nearing his room. They have found him. They're here and they will use him again. They-

"Tyler?" Josh's voice echoed around the room and Tyler felt himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was just Josh. He started sobbing loudly and he didn't even know why, feeling overwhelmed.

"Tyler? Oh god, Tyler, why are you under the bed?" Josh asked as he knelt beside the bed to have a look under it, his heart sinking as he saw Tyler curled up on the floor below it, clutching his blanket so tight his knuckles turned white.

"S-scared" was the only thing Tyler managed to choke out and Josh lied next to the bed and reached his under towards Tyler.

"What were you scared of, honey?" Josh asked softly, taking Tyler's hand in his own.

"T-that they w-were com-coming back" he whimpered in response.

"Who? No one can get in here Tyler, only me okay? There are cameras and a security system outside the door. It's completely safe here,  you don't have to be scared."

Tyler only hummed in response, but Josh could feel he was calming down.

"Can you come out of there by yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

Tyler sniffled and slowly started shifting out of the dark space, Josh encouraging him with "that's it, you're doing great, little one. You're doing so good" and once he was out, he practicly threw himself into Josh's arms and hid his face in Josh's chest. 

"See? It's just me, no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Tyler nodded, lifting his head and looking into Josh's eyes.

"There's my boy!" Josh laughed happily and it made Tyler smile a little. "Now, I was thinking, we could go out shopping today, that's why I came home early. You need some clothes and we should also get you a phone, in case you need something when I'm not with you, what do you think?"

"I-I'm not sure. You do-don't have to s-spent money on me" He said quietly, looking down again.

"Stop it, we talked about this before Ty. I want to." Josh said, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's forehead, making him blush. He wasn't used to this much affection.

"Okay then" he said and let himself be pulled up by Josh's strong arms.

"You can hold my hand outside, if it will make you feel better" Tyler accepted the offer immediately and Josh smiled to himself. he was glad that Tyler trusted him. It made him feel special.

                                                                                                                        ...

They spent three hours at the store, Tyler quickly getting excited by the fact that he could pick whatever he wanted. Josh held his hand the entire time, or put a hand around his shoulders when Tyler was getting anxious. So when they left the store, Tyler was bouncing up and down and laughing, carrying several bags with new clothes and books and had and entirely new phone in his pocket.

"Thank you so much Josh." Tyler repeated for what must have been the hundreth time and Josh chuckled.

"Tyler, you have thanked me enough, now stop it and get in the car, so we can go home and watch the movie a promised you, okay?" Josh laughed and opened the car door for Tyler, who got in quickly.

The rest of the evening was calm and relaxing for both of them, with Josh ordering take away and showing Tyler one of his favorite comedies. He has never heard Tyler really laugh before and decided, that it was his favorite sound in the whole world. He made a mental note to make him laugh as much as he could.

When the movie ended, Tyler yawned and Josh decided, that he should get some sleep, after all, it was and exhausting day for him. He carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in, wishing him sweet dreams and left for his own room. He was really happy about the fact that Tyler was warming up to him so fast and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He was woken up a few hours later by the sound of crying coming from Tyler's room. He didn't even have time to thing before he was sprinting out of the door and to the small boy's room. He bursted in and was met with a hysterical Tyler, who was crying his heart out, rocking himself back and forth on his bed and mutterin "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't do anything. Please." over and over again.

Josh quickly aproached him and put a hand on his shoulder, startling him even more.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just me, just Josh, you're safe. You're safe here. It was just a bad dream, honey, shh" he cooed gently and pulled Tyler into his arms. "Just breathe, darling. breathe with me, little one." he said and took one of the boy's hands, placing it over his heart.

It took a while for Tyler to calm down, but eventually relaxed in Josh's hold and whispered a quiet "thank you".

"It's alright, do you want to sleep with me? Would it make you feel better?" Josh asked and he felt like he was pushing it a bit, but was surprised when he felt Tyler nod eagerly.

"Okay then." he whispered and carried Tyler to his own bedroom, laying him gently on the bed and then getting under the covers beside him.

"C-can you h-hold me?" Tyler begged so silently he thought that Josh didn't even hear him, but felt a strong pair of arms tugging him close to Josh's chest and cuddling him tightly.

"Anything for you. Anything." Josh murmured into his hair and Tyler has never felt that safe before.

Nothing disturbed his sleep that night again.

 

 


End file.
